Once and a While
by Kaya Winn
Summary: it only happens occasionally. when Hermione needs to feel like the bad girl and when Draco needs to rebel against his father. no one knows and neither will ever tell. RATED M for a REASON Draco X Hermione


Once and a While

By Kaya Winn

Ok so this idea struck me in the middle of the night so if it sucks I m sorry. I m writing this at like four in the morning AND it s my first straight fic so there.

I do not own harry potter or any harry potter characters but if I could I so totally would. I wonder if Rowling will trade?

* * *

Hermione nervously padded down the empty dark halls of the school carefully watching for any signs of life. Normally she was the good girl but tonight she was reveling in being the bad girl. She slid into the closet, that wasn't a closet setting down her lantern and shutting off the light to sit in the blackness and wait. She didn't have to wait long. Barley a minute later the door opened again and this time it was Draco Malfoy who strode in, looking slightly uncertain as he closed the door leaving his lantern lit.

Hermione smiled at him, he didn t smile back, he just stood there and stared at her with his bright silver eyes, both hating and lusting for her. She stood and walked over to him, like always, she started it, began the act because Draco just couldn't bring himself to touch her tainted skin otherwise.

She brushed her lips against his just barley a kiss her left hand moving up to stroke along his face and he moved, finally, deepening the kiss gripping her by the back of her hair. For him it was rebelling against his father and his life, for her it was the chance to be bad and to feel so good. Oh so good. Sometimes she wondered if others would be able to make her feel as Draco could, but she didn't dare try.

Draco would never tell and that was the way she wanted it. she moaned a little as his lips left hers an tasted the skin just under her jaw his tongue tracing the veins in her neck and that made her shiver, because how rough he would do would depend on his mood.

Some days he was so gentle she wanted to yell at him, others she would leave with bruises, though none where anyone could see and ask questions. He lightly brushed his teeth against her neck and she moaned again, just for him, his hands brushing against her sensitive already tightening breasts. She was wearing only her nightgown and the small caresses where easily felt and she sighed her hands brushing into his hair feeling how incredibly soft and feathery it was.

She yipped a bit as he pinned her wrists to the wall, he was in an unusual mood and she enjoyed that. It meant that he would be random and she wouldn't be able to guess what he would do. She liked that. She arched suddenly his tongue brushing one of her ever so pert nipples and she bit her lip panting through her nose, her fingers clawing at the wood of the wall as he pulled it into his mouth, nightgown and all sucking both harshly and gently. She could never figure out how it could be both at once. His hands released hers but she did not grab for him again, he wanted to be completely in charge, she would let him.

"Take it off." His voice was dusty with lust and command and she gently slid her nightgown off baring herself completely to him for she did not wear underwear when she came to this room. She shivered a bit as his fingers lightly, ever so lightly traced from her nipples to her hips gripping them tightly as he ran light kisses down her body.

She held in her quiet breathless moans because that was part of it. He wanted to make her moan, make her want more and she let him have that. He took her hands pressing them to just above his pants line and she slid them down to press her fingers against his cock, because he never wore underwear there either.

He shivered a little his eyes closing and his mouth falling open a bit as she ran her nails against his flesh and he pushed her head down. She obediently fell to her knees running her nose against his crotch before sliding the pants down his hips, running her lips across his soft and sensitive flesh.

He moaned softly under his breath as she took the tip into her mouth scraping her teeth against it and he grabbed her hair tugging it ever so lightly, warning her that he was in no mood for teasing. But she was in the mood for punishment.

She licked along the underside and he moaned again biting his lip as she slid him inch by inch into her warm wet mouth suckling lightly her fingers coming up to lightly stroke his balls before carefully squeezing and he moaned again unable to help himself. Hermione was a genius in everything and sex was no exception, she knew every way to make him want to fall to his knees.

He grabbed her hair harder making her wince a tiny bit and his lips twitched just a bit as she pulled him all the way into her mouth sucking and pulling him in and out of her mouth swallowing him into her throat and he moaned again leaning against the wall gripping her hair harder as he moved with her pushing himself in and out of her mouth with soft pants enjoying the way her teeth gently scraped his hard cock and the way her tongue pressed him tight into the roof of her mouth.

"Enough... stop." He whispered and she pulled away licking her lips grinning just a bit waiting for Draco to make his move, she didn't have to wait long. He grabbed her jaw pushing her up to her feet again pressing his lips once more to hers his fingers trailing down her body to cup her privates and she gasped two of his fingers pinching her clit making her shudder and moan before she could stop herself and he smirked his lips barley twitching.

"You re such a bad girl." He whispered into her ear and she whimpered panting arching as he pinched harder his other hand gently caressing a nipple the contrasts not seeming to function right in her mind. His fingers left her clit to dive deep into her sensitive folds and she shuddered moaning again because he, like her, knew exactly where to touch to make her lose control.

"Yes... bad girl." She whispered back smiling ever so faintly as he turned her into the wall her breast pushed flat into the wood as he stroked her folds from behind smirking again his hand smacking her ass hard enough to make her gasp and again he smacked her before sliding into her with a soft moan and a shiver his thick length encased in her hot wet folds and he gripped her by the hips moving in and out soft and slow as she clutched the wall.

"Oh please. Please faster. "She finally begged and he smirked increasing the pace pounding into her suddenly and without mercy fast and hard his teeth digging into her earlobe, small beads of blood welling up to drop on the ground below. She always blamed it in Crookshanks or the school owls

. He moaned in her ear moving harder faster as his cock stroked something deep inside her making her gasp and arch just so, so he would stroke it again and again, her breath coming in great gasps as she tried to hold herself under control his breath hot against the back of her neck as he started to mumble incoherent ramblings of pleasure his strokes falling out of rhythm. They where so close and they where getting closer with each thrust of Draco s hips.

"Oh, Merlin." Hermione gasped shuddering as she came her cunt clamping around Draco s cock and he gasped his breath hitching as he came as well shuddering still thrusting emptying himself into her. They didn't have to worry about pregnancy because Hermione made an infertility potion every month on the month so Draco could empty every ounce of seed he had into her quivering wanting cunt.

And then they where still, panting in the semi darkness of the closet. Draco was the first to move, he didn't say a word he just stood pulled up his pants and left. Hermione stayed for a few moments longer smiling to herself before finally pulling on her nightgown using an old rag to clean herself up. Next time, she knew, would be even better, though when it would be she didn't know. Because he was the one who asked, and he only asked once in a while.

* * *

OK so that's it.^^ i hope you enjoyed, i know, i know it sucked and there are a ton of grammer mistakes but i suck at grammar and my computer dousn't catch those so you'll just have to deal with them^^


End file.
